Soul Eater: Origins
by SailorEquius
Summary: Back before the DWMA was built, before Arachne created human weapons, Lord Death was created. He founded and led the Eight Warlords in an all out war against the witches. The winners would rule the world. The losers would find themselves hiding and running while wreaking as much havoc as possible. These were the Grim Times.
1. Prologue

**Soul Eater: Origins**

_Prologue_

Madness. It exists within every living thing. From the beginning of time until the end, it will endure. This is simply an unchangeable fact of life, even for myself, the so called "God" of this world. Some have more madness than others, and some are more susceptible to it than others.

There are five causes of Madness; Fear, Order, Power, Knowledge, and Anger. All things are driven, on a basic level, by some combination of these. However, all things are also given ways to fight off the Madness that accompanies these drives.

I am, as I stated previously, considered the God of this world. The people believe that, because I am more powerful and wiser than they are, I must be a God. That is far from the truth, however, to maintain peace in this world, I shall rule selflessly as such.

And peace was preserved. There were disputes and the like, but generally the world got along with itself. Witches, monsters, and humans alike. But peace, as with all things, is very much a finite state.

The witches' destructive instincts took over and plunged the world into war and chaos. They attacked the humans, who outnumbered them, but were significantly weaker. I fought on the side of the humans, however the monsters sided with the witches. This did not bode well for us. For, although we still outnumbered them ten to one, humans cannot use magic, while witches and monsters can. And, to make matters worse, some monsters could only be killed by myself, and it is no easy task.

After centuries of bloodshed, the war had, for the most part, ended. The witches' forces had been depleted to 1/100th of their original size, and only a few scattered monsters remained. The humans suffered great losses as well, leaving only 1/10th of their population alive.

I was drained. My body and soul were nearing their limits. However, the world was far from ready to be without a God. I needed to raise a new God for these people to worship. One who would be selfless and powerful. One who could keep up the newly established peace once more, and usher in a new era. The people need a hero who will protect them. One who can unite them once more.

And so I searched. I searched the world over for one who could be such a God. I found none suited for the role. The powerful were selfish, the selfless could not unite the people, and those who could unite them were weak. There was but one option left open to me. I would need to create this new God from my own soul.

I had never done such a thing before, but it was something I knew how to do. Unfortunately, even my knowledge was not infinite at the time. I knew not of the causes of Madness, only that Madness existed. And so, in order to create my new God, I removed my Fear, Anger, Power, Knowledge, and Order, and imbued them into an orphaned child. That child would grow to become known throughout the world. He would be feared and respected and loved. And he would close the curtains on my reign, and begin the next act in the play that is the world you reside in.

Thusly, I created your Lord Death.


	2. Lord Death Saga: Chapter 1

_**Lord Death Saga**_

_**Part I**_

_Gathering the Warlords_

**Chapter One**

I am Lord Death. My purpose is simple. I am to bring order to the world of man. I am to lead them as a benevolent god. As such, I must be as close to perfection as possible. Being perfect and free from the madness within the universe is entirely impossible. However, I have a plan to lessen my madness whilst also increasing my power and influence.

I retained only one technique from my creator and originator. The ability to remove madness from my own soul. I also retained the memory of the attempts to be completely free from madness failing. I would have to separate the madness from myself while still keeping some within me. However, there is more that needs to be told before that.

By the time of my adulthood I had known of my creator, not only from the stories people told of the God who ruled the lands and fought against the witches and monsters, but from flashes of memories that came to me in bits and pieces. With the knowledge that I had, it wasn't difficult to piece together what was going on. I was created to rule this planet. My creator had ruled once, but grew weary and could not continue his reign, so he put his faith in his final creation.

During this time when the old "God" vanished and I was still young, the world was a dark place to live in. Madness was all around in the form of Fear. The humans feared the witches and monsters, for there was no God to fight with them. The witches and monsters feared the disappearance of God was merely an act to draw them out of hiding to be completely purged.

I constantly felt the Madness of Fear washing over me like a tidal wave. My sixth sense was well attuned to Madness, and Death for that matter. I was young, so my soul wasn't all that powerful, but as a Death God (I decided to use that name because of my "Death Sense") even though my soul was relatively weak, I was able to withstand the monstrous pressure from the Madness.

I fought against this Madness both physically and mentally. I fought against the Madness that tried to infect my brain and soul. As a Death God, my body is immune to poisons, and Madness can be considered the greatest poison of all. I also fought against those who succumbed to madness, or attempted to spread it. The witches and monsters caused havoc among the world, on a far greater individual scale than the humans. However, the destruction the humans caused was much more spread out. Each human caused much less destruction than each witch or monster, but there were far more humans than witches and monsters combined. However, that was the extent of the madness and destruction caused by the inhabitants of this world. I merely fought those who brought chaos and took their souls.

However, the job was far too much for me to handle on my own. I had few companions, and I outlived everyone who followed me. In spite of this, or maybe because of it, I had amassed quite the following. Some may have even started calling it a religion, but I would not have put it to that level until much later. I would refer to it as a "fan base" using today's terminology.

Those who followed me were not warriors. They fought either for survival, or because I was fighting. That was not the way an army should work, and that was what I needed. An army, that is. Soldiers and warriors who knew the battlefield like it was their home. Sadly, most, if not all of those types were long gone into the underworld. This is where me being a Death God really starts coming into play.

My plan was to gather warriors from beyond the grave. I would find the best of the best among the dead. They would have to be warriors, born and raised, and continue to war even in death. There were some obvious choices, such as Valhalla, or the Elysian Fields, or even Purgatory for those of the Crusades would be perfect places to start looking. And that was just what I would do.


End file.
